


Autocorrect

by 123456ja



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 07:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14972549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123456ja/pseuds/123456ja
Summary: Junhoe receives a baffling requests from Bobby via sms. Will he do it or just ignore it?





	Autocorrect

**Author's Note:**

> JunBob is one of my favorite pairing in iKON, I had a hard time writing this just because.... lol
> 
> Enjoy. If you had seen any errors, just ignore it. Okay?

Damn You Autocorrect.

 

Junhoe re-read the text five times, just to make sure that he was actually seeing what he thought he was seeing.

"Hey Junhoe, can you please come fuck me in the library? I’m by myself in the study room and I really need your help! - Bobby"

He was not hallucinating; he had indeed received a text message from Bobby - everybody's favorite student and basketball team captain-  asking him to fuck him in the library. 

 

Junhoe had first seen him at a New Year’s eve party two years before, just before he had started college. He was a friend of his younger brother Donghyuk, and normally that fact alone was usually enough to put someone below his notice, but not him.

He had been a vision in that all black ensemble, which consists of a button up shirt and a ragged jeans ; his hair had been done up in a messy way, which he had longed to run his fingers to mess with some more, and his bright brown eyes had positively sparkled in the light from the lanterns, which were scattered about their back porch.

 

And then the boy sings with that soulful and husky voice of his. He had been so entranced by him that he could not look away, which caused him to walk into a table and spill his drink all over the contents of said table. Then he had looked in his direction and for half a second he thought that their eyes would meet, but he had looked right through him.

That had been the beginning of his infatuation with him; though he had never considered the possibility that anything would come of it. They lived in different worlds and ran in different circles. Bobby was smart, but his strengths were more in the realm of his incredible way of enthralling people around him, what with his quirky and lively attitude? He was the type of guy who seems to date guys with easy going personalities and carefree attitude, which Junhoe thinks he was lacking of. But, Junhoe could not have been further from that and while he was the captain of the foot volleyball club, it was the only student organization he was involved in. For the most part, he honestly could not be bothered to interact with people who were not on the same brain level as him, meaning that there were approximately two people he would socialize with in the entire school.

 

Junhoe had just been finishing making up his thesis that he had missed due to having caught the flu from his brother two weeks before, when his phone had buzzed and the most baffling and arousing text message he had ever received appeared on his screen. The second he had read the words he had gone instantly hard as images of doing just what his message was requesting filled his head.

 

Shoving his laptop, textbook, and miscellaneous papers into his school bag with absolutely no regard for organization, he dashed out of the room. He could not believe what was happening and he wanted to make sure that he got to him before he changes his mind.

 

It was all he could do to keep from sprinting headlong across the campus from the building he was to the library, but there was a very strict no-running rule and the last thing that he needed was to get stopped by a teacher at that particular moment.

 

When he reached the library, it was nearly empty; the ancient librarian and the math club members were the only people there. That was not overly surprising, seeing as how it was well after five o’clock and most students had already gone home. He made his way through the labyrinth of stacks.

 

Why the hell, exactly, does a school as small as this have a library the size of Mount Hallasan, he wondered, irritated by how long the walk was taking. 

 

After what felt like an eternity, he reached the study room, which was a windowless room at the back of the library that students could reserve to use when they had large projects to work on, however it was more commonly used by couples who wanted to get naughty on campus. Junhoe had never thought that he would ever use it for that purpose, yet there he was.

 

He took a deep breath and straightened his uniform, then he opened the door.

 

Bobby was sitting in a chair at the large wooden table, reading a textbook when he entered. He looked up and smiled at him.

 

“You came!” Bobby said with a smile as he got to his feet.

 

“Of course I did, I got your text.” Junhoe said as he crossed the small room in a few steps, took him in his arms, and bent down and sealed his lips over him. He tasted like strawberries and his lips were softer than he had ever dreamed. Bobby let out a gasp and he used that as an opportunity to sweep his tongue into his mouth.

 

For a few seconds, he was completely unresponsive, and he was terrified that perhaps he had somehow misread the text, but then his eyes slipped shut and his arms came around the back of his neck as he moaned into the kiss. He explored Bobby's mouth, tracing his tongue along his teeth before allowing it to tangle with his in a duel for dominance.

 

He lifted Bobby up by the hips and he wrapped his legs around his waist as he backed them against the wall of the room. He broke the kiss to trail his lips across Bobby's cheek, before running his tongue along the shell of his ear; he bit the lobe gently and Bobby ground his hips against him with a moan of pleasure. He nibbled his way down the side of his neck, pausing to trace his tongue across his fluttering pulse point. Bobby's hands came up and tangled themselves in his hair and pulled him closer to him. Junhoe's palms cupped the round curves of Bobby's ass, and he kneaded them gently and wondered how it would feel once he was inside of it.

 

\--Bobby's POV--

I gasp when suddenly Junhoe reaches inside my pants to grab my manhood and strokes it firmly. "I always wanted to do this with you." He says seductively on my ears. I'm too overwhelmed to say anything so I just follow his lead. As he lays me down on the floor, the next thing I know is that his hot mouth on my manhood.

"Junhoe!" I yelp in surprise but soon I can only moan while bucking my hips into his hot cavern, hoping to thrust deeper inside the delicious heat. I reach for his hair while he bobs his head up and down, swallowing my rock hard length.

When I feel like I'm close he suddenly lets go. "Suck." He offers me his digits so I wet them thoroughly while he returns to his original task. He goes from the slit to the round and full sacs, rolling them one by one in his talented mouth using that talented tongue. I writhe and thrash in ecstasy, almost forgetting how good sex is. I let his fingers go when I'm sure they're evenly covered in saliva. I can feel one of the digit's hovering over my twitching hole. It breaches the first ring of muscle and continues to thrust in before thrusting out and repeating the motion diligently.

"I-I-I'm coming!" I warn him when I feel the tight knot of incoming release in my belly. "Ahhh!" I can only scream in frustration when my release is denied because Junhoe squeezes the base tightly.

"Hold it, babe, don't come yet." He says before he continues worshipping my length. The digits inside me have added into two and they're making scissoring motion to stretch me. Stars explode behind my eyelids when they stroke the prostate. My back arches off the floor and he adds the third digits before continues to abuse the sensitive bundle of nerves. I'm literally on fire and in the need to explode because he's still denying my release. I whine when he retracts his fingers but soon moans in delight when he thrusts his huge and hard length inside me until he is buried balls deep inside me. I will myself not to come even after he releases his hold on my length. I hook my ankles around his waist to pull him deeper and he doesn't disappoint. Soon he's ramming hard and fast and I'm bent in half to accommodate his motion. Grunts and moans and pants fill the room. I grab his shoulders to anchor myself and meet each and every thrust.

"I-I-I can't hold on anymore! Junhoe!" I scream before I finally come. He still drills into me with abandon and it intensifies my orgasm even more. Few hard thrust later he stills and quivers, emptying his seeds deep inside me. After few shallow thrusts to ride his orgasm, he slumps above me, grinning blissfully.

-end POV-

 

For a few minutes they simply stayed in their respective positions, neither one moving or saying anything, until Bobby squirmed slightly and pulled himself to a sitting position on the floor, trying to get his bag for some wet tissue to clean their mess.

“That was…” he blinked at him with wide eyes, “unexpected. Very, very good, but unexpected.”

“What do you mean by that? I came here because you asked me to come fuck you in the library.” He growled at him, brow furrowed.

“No! I asked you to come find me!” Bobby gestured to the textbook and papers that were strewn about the other end of the table, “I needed your help with the my project about some ancient relics found in the school”

“Your message said ‘fuck me’.” He repeated.

He reached again inside his bag and grabbed his iPhone. After a few seconds of  tapping on the screen, his eyes went wide. Then he burst out laughing.

“I love this phone! Best autocorrect ever!” Setting aside the phone, he reached over and pulled him to his body again. Pressing his lips to his, he whispered mischievously against them, “My phone just told you what I’ve wanted to say to you forever.”

\--end--

**Author's Note:**

> Did you guys like it? Violent reactions are welcomed. Haha. Thanks for reading.


End file.
